secretsofateenagewitchfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinji
Shinji is the only child and son of Enchantra, and one of Sabrina's classmates in the magical world of Witch World. He acts as an ambitious bully to Sabrina and her best friend Veralupa.the reason he can't tell Sabrina that he likes her is because he knows that she likes Jim. In the first episode, he went to get her from greendale to go to a party in witch world because he wanted her to be his queen. He greatly resembles his mother, Enchantra. His father is unknown; presumably dead. '' His magic wand is blood-red and slightly bumpy and curved in appearance. His innate magical aura is whitish-red. Personality and Traits Shinji appears to be a cruel, selfish, and heartless vindictive warlock and just like his mother, Enchantra, he will go as far as trying to get Sabrina in trouble just because she refused to have dinner with him, and he with her because he was nervous about showing his affections for her. He is also shown to be very arrogant and boastful. In the very first episode, Dances with Werewolves, he acted very envious and venomously toward Sabrina when he found out that she liked spending more time with a human guy rather than him, which implies that he does have a hidden romantic crush on Sabrina. another piece of evidence which proves he loves Sabrina is in magic no more, when Jim wanted to shake his hand, Shinji told him to step away from him and Sabrina. also, in chariots of fear, when they were on their raft, he held on to Sabrina in fear for his life and in fear she would fall off. thirdly, in no time he wouldn't tell Sabrina the way out of the Limbo Labyrinth in fear she wouldn't come back to witch world to be with him. Also Ambrose once called Shinji a '' friend. Originally appeared to tolerate his insolent behavior, as well feared him and little. But after a few dramatic situations, Shinji starts to become more independent from his mother and most considerate towards others and begins to see beyond the evil that his mother has influenced him with. Appearance He is an unusually attractive male. Shinji has long, neatly cut black hairs with blue sheens. His eyes have a rare mix of blue and purple. His ears form an angle aside and in his left ear has a gold earring. He wears very well designed clothes. His chest is loaded with a red handkerchief in the shape of rose. Also he wears a white shirt and a purple magic necklace with a red jewel in the middle. He is wearing a black cape decorated with some symbols on the shoulders and also suns, full moons, half-moons symbol. The collar of the cape is gray. The edges of his sleeves are red with black cufflinks. He wears tight red leather pants. In his left hand he is wearing a purple bracelet decorated with lines. Also he is wearing a black leather belt and black leather boots. Appearances Season One ''' *Dances with Werewolves (first appearance)' *'Scream It with Flowers ' *'Ice Giant for Tea ' *'Shock Rock ' *'No Time ' *'Faking Up Is Hard to Do ' *'Hic! Hic! Boom! ' *'Creatures and Caves ' *'See No Sabrina, Hear No Sabrina ' *'Hurry Scurry! ' *'Ultra-Stitious ' *'Sabrina the Troll Princess ' *'Baby-Witching ' *'Night Pests ' *'Super-brina! ' *'Now You See It... ' *'No More Magic ' *'What a Ride! ' *'Chariots of Fear ' *'Spella! ''' Trivia * He is a Level 9 wizard and unusually strong in magic. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Witches Category:James Higuchi Category:Villains Category:Characters By James Higuchi Category:Main Characters